El amor y el poder se componen de melodías
by Jsa02
Summary: Una academia llena de música, envidias, traiciones y mucho amor. Sakura solo tiene un objetivo, destronar a Karin así como ella la traiciono haciendo que se quedara en la calle, dicen que para ser estrella no basta solo tener talento, hay que tener maldad e inteligencia. SasuSaku, otras parejas.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía.

-Wow, no puedo creer lo grande que es esta academia- exclamó Ino sorprendida.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo apreciar la arquitectura estilo renacentista, con una gran fuente de mármol en el medio con la forma de un ángel tocando el arpa, simbolizando la esencia de la "Gabriel´s Academy" una academia de música dividida en dos clases: La clase C, de los compositores, aquellos que tienen el talento de plasmar la poesía en las partiduras, y la clase A, de los artistas, aquellos bendecidos con una voz comparada a la de los ángeles. En esta academia se preparan a los alumnos para la industria musical.

Ino fue elegida para la clase C, debido a que fue privilegiada con una beca al ser descubierta en el show musical de su escuela preparatoria pública.

-El salón de cuerdas debería estar por aquí….- al estar tan concentrada en el mapa de las instalaciones no se fijo por donde caminaba, de modo que sintió chocar contra otro cuerpo, una vez en el piso, levanto su mirada para poder disculparse. –Lo lamento tanto- dijo Ino apenada.

-De seguro eres una novata- dijo despectivamente la pelirroja acomodándose sus lentes, mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose el implacable uniforme negro con detalles en color plata característico de la clase A. -A la otra fíjate por donde caminas, oxigenada- se fue caminando con la cabeza en alto rodeada de las que suponía eran sus secuaces.

Ino se quedo boquiabierta ante la agresividad de la chica, en eso sintió una mano en su hombro ayudándola a levantarse, volteo y pudo ver a una linda chica de cabello azul y ojos tan claros como una perla, vistiendo el mismo uniforme blanco con detalles en dorado que ella; cuando logro ponerse de pie se dispuso a darle las gracias.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, mi nombre es Ino, Ino Yamanaka- se presentó.

-Hinata Hyuga, es un placer, veo que ya conociste a Karin Uzumaki –su tono de voz era tan suave y tranquilo que podrías quedarte dormida al primer cuento que narrara- aunque no fue de una forma agradable.

-Ni que lo digas, ¿Quién es esa chica tan ruda?-

-Es lo que llamarían la reina de la academia, mira a los demás por debajo de ella ya que es la actual número uno, ya sabes, la que tiene a varias disqueras en espera de que se gradúe para darle contratos millonarios- explicó pacientemente la peli azul.

-Vaya, creo que chocar con la mas talentosa de la academia no fue una buena manera de empezar mi primer día en este lugar- dijo algo deprimida.

-Veo que tenemos las mismas clases, será mejor que nos vayamos apurando a llegar al salón, no sería bueno comenzar el periodo con un retardo-

-Tienes razón, andando- dijo la rubia afianzando su mochila al hombro

Al llegar al aula notaron que había demasiados chicos y el profesor aun estaba ausente, así que eligieron sus asientos notando como una chica de las que acompañaban a Karin las miraba con desdeña.

-No hagas caso a las miradas venenosas de Shion, al ser la compositora personal de Karin tiene una lealtad comparada a la de una mascota- trato de tranquilizar la peli azul.

-¿Compositora personal?- preguntó Ino.

-Si, es algo de mucho honor entre los compositores, claro que las artistas que pueden tener ese privilegio son los que estén en el top 30 de la clase A, se pueden tener máximo dos compositores personales, y lo mejor es que cuando ese artista firma con la disquera mantiene a su compositor personal, es tener un trabajo asegurado al graduarse- le explicó.

-Vaya, creo que debo trabajar duro si quiero eso, veras, no sé si lo sepas pero yo estoy aquí solo por una beca, en realidad no vivo en una gran mansión como todos los de aquí y mi papa no es un gran empresario, si no un vendedor de flores, necesito una vida mejor para mí y mi familia- dijo Ino.

-Creo que lo entiendo, mi familia tiene un imperio en la industria hotelera, sin embargo, eres mi primera amiga- dijo Hinata sonriendo tímidamente.

-Veras que seremos grandes amigas, es más, saliendo de clases acompáñame a la cafetería del barrio bajo, no es un lugar elegante ni nada por el estilo, pero sirven las mejores papas fritas de la ciudad, quede en encontrarme con mis amigos de mi vieja escuela- ofreció entusiasmada tomando sus manos.

-Me encantaría- en eso el profesor entro al aula mandando a todos a tomar asiento, en cuanto comenzó la clase un papel echo bolita cayó en el pupitre de Ino.

"No cantes victoria oxigenada, Karin te eligió como su nueva víctima"

Volteo para ver quien había mandado ese papel y se encontró con la sonrisa maliciosa de Shion, que hizo que le diera escalofríos, el significado de esa nota no debía ser nada bueno en absoluto, pero prefirió ignorarla y se concentro en la clase que le pareció de lo más interesante.

-Entonces, porque no empezamos con una pequeña demostración, haber –dijo el profesor mirando la lista de estudiantes- Yamanaka Ino, tome una guitarra y demuéstrenos porque está aquí-

Ino se levanto con un poco de nerviosismo y tomo una guitarra de aspecto elegante, y empezó a tocar su canción predilecta.

 _If you ever find yourself_

 _Stuck in the middle of the sea_

 _I'll sail the world to find you_

 _If you ever find yourself_

 _Lost in the dark and you can't see_

 _I'll be the light to guide you_

 _Find out what we're made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like one, two, three_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it_

 _I can count on you like four, three, two_

 _You'll be there_

 _Because that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _If you're tossing and you're turning_

 _And you just can't fall asleep_

 _I'll sing a song beside you_

 _And if you ever forget_

 _How much you really mean to me_

 _Everyday I will remind you_

 _Find out what we're made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like one, two, three_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it_

 _I can count on you like four, three, two_

 _You'll be there_

 _Because that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

 _I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

 _You can count on me like one, two, three_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it_

 _I can count on you like four, three, two_

 _You'll be there_

 _Because that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _You can count on me_

 _Because I can count on you**_

En cuanto termino de cantar escucho aplausos fuertes en toda el aula.

-Vaya, normalmente los chicos solo tocan la melodía, tu también cantas por lo que veo y muy bien de hecho, creo que llegaras muy lejos Yamanaka- elogió su profesor.

Regresando a su asiento miro como Hinata la miraba sonriente, pero Shion la miraba como si la quisiera matar.

-Tienes una voz hermosa Ino, deberías estar en la clase A- le dijo Hinata.

-Quizá, pero lo que más disfruto es plasmar en las partiduras todos mis sentimientos- dijo sonriendo.

Siguieron la clase hasta que la campana sonó.

En otro lugar.

Karin miraba el video que le había mandado Tayuya en su celular último modelo.

-Vaya que la oxigenada no resulto una inútil como pensábamos- dijo despectivamente.

-No deberías estar tan tranquila Karin, podría quitarte tu lugar como número uno- dijo burlona su mejor amiga Matsuri.

-Por favor no seas ridícula, ¿crees que tan lejos que he llegado una rubia de pacotilla vendrá a destronarme, Yamanaka Ino, no sabes lo que te espera.-

Este fue el primer capitulo, la historia es un Sasusaku pero necesitaba a alguien que condujera los hechos para llegar al desenlace, será una historia con muchas emociones, intrigas y muchísimo romance y música, las canciones serán respetadas pero se tomaran como si los personajes fueran los autores.

**: Count on me- Bruno Mars (versión acústica)


End file.
